Se Mea E Pei O Lenei
by GusCGC
Summary: Second part of Se Mea Aivao. AU A dark cloud rises over the horizon, two souls bound to find each other. Will the two friends find each other again before it's too late? Follow the Hook in the Sky for the answers lie under its watch. REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Little words before starting in order to keep the mood… So excited! Hihihihi! Let's go!

* * *

 **1\. Something Just Like This**

" _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _Achilles and his gold_

 _Hercules and his gifts_

 _Spiderman's control_

 _And Batman with his fists_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_ "

Coldplay & Chainsmokers

There are many special places in this world and the ones around it. I love to think of this as the biggest fishing net I've never seen but it gets hard when the world around you seems to be three times your size. Mana issues, I guess. The first time I landed on this size was when I explored the West Islands; I liked it for its stealth and capability of blending in without much effort. But now that I'm staring at my "resting place", it gets uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. Heck! I can't even think of an excuse for it but I have little choice.

If I want to find Minnow, my hook and get this business done, there is nothing I can do about it. With each little part I put in the wind, I lose myself a little bit more. This is one my last resorts before vanishing.

Cape Reinga is where all the dead depart for the other world. I can tell because all of their spirits are now hanging from my arms before going down the river. The gods of Poluto want me in their Realm but I can't leave the Mortal one, not yet. Not with Minnow in danger and the entire human race on the line.

I'm going to do things right. Even if I can't talk to my little girl, even if I don't have hands to hold my hook and… Even if I can't set a foot on the Ocean for the rest of my immortal life and never be acclaimed for my bravery or cunning ideas! Gods! Now that's too much!

I shall be the Hero to All once more and what's more, I'll be Minnow's once again.

" _She said "Where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero_

 _Some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to_

 _Somebody I can kiss"_ "

* * *

I can't tell much in order to not do spoilers but Cape Reinga is a real place. You can look for it in Google; I found it in a book about Maori tales.

It's time to be back in the frying pan and not exactly the same way that we have heard or known to this point.

And yes, we WILL have Tamatoa in this voyage!

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Due to my job is hard to find a moment to write but it fills me with pride that you like it. I'll be soon in vacation but I'll update as much as I can. Well, it's time to move on and see how this comes along. Also, I was thinking after this fic that I might do a modern set story mixing Moana with Thor (2011). For that one, all collaboration is welcome but for now, let's move on with this one! TAMA! GUYS! MAIL!

 **Gracekim1: Ooo! I'll be sure to look up that place. I'm excited to see where this goes Good luck with this project**

 _Me: I heard about the place in a book of legends of New Zealand so it seemed a great starting point as well as a spot that we will see afterwards. Foreshadowing…_

 **InuBunnygirl: Off to a great start! I'm glad Tama's in this one too. Sorry to stroke his ego, but he IS my favorite character in the movie. He's AWESOME!**

Tamatoa: I still love you too, Cher.

Me: He's been exited since he heard there was a sequel and even more, when we found out that the Samoan pop group Te Vaka has a song called Tamatoa. That was the last drop! He has been listening to it every day.

Stitch: Eegalagoo! Jaba ramid nye hassin!

 _Me: Stitch missed you all!_

Kakamora: TAM-TAM!

 _Me: Yes, you too! You too! Let's go!_

* * *

 **2\. I lived**

" _Hope that you spend your days_

 _But they all add up_

 _And when that sun goes down_

 _Hope you raise your cup_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I wish that I could witness_

 _All your joy and all your pain_

 _But until my moment comes_

 _I'll say_ "

OneRepublic

Ten years for a god is like breathing under the water. Something that seems slow but is quickly done. For mortals, it's the other way round. It seems quick to do but it moves slowly and sometimes painfully away. The island of Motunui, for example, could seemed as if had changed a lot since Tui got back his daughter a decade ago but, the truth is, nothing has moved from its original place. The traditions, laws and fear are right where they left them. No one is allowed to sail pass the reef and that's pretty much it. His little girl has grown up into a beautiful teenager, who wants to sail again every since they found the hook, but she's not allowed. The marvelous weapon now rests in the small marae, sacred spot, outside the village. Granma Tala takes good care of it.

Moana walks around her people along her pet pig, Pua, and the rooster Heihei. They take good care of the girl while she learns all the duties of a chief. She has learned how to dance and now teaches other children, helps with the harvest and other things. Too many things, if you asked her. Every now and then, she talks at night with her doll, Lilo, along with her two friends. Moana still remembers her good friend and father figure, Mo. That big and strange man on the lonely island who told her stories about the brave Maui and that disappeared after saving her from a giant crab.

The young girl wondered about her friend often but her father was beginning to make plans for her future. Moana was Tui's heir and she would need to find suitable husband to rule Motunui (yes, they did married this young back then). The chief prepared all this arrangements without his daughter's awareness and under the worried eyes of his wife, Shina, who didn't want to break Moana's heart.

Things seemed to be going Tui's way or at least, so he thought until one eventful day that was bound to change everything.

It was a hot day. The fisherman had just walked down to see their traps and Moana was giving her dancing lesson. She was having a good time until that little rascal dropped in and started his own moves, just to, uh, not sure of what he was doing actually. Nothing nice, that's for sure. Once she was done and pretty embarrassed -despite her poker face- she walked down to see one of the villagers, who didn't hesitate in suggesting that they should eat the rooster. Moana wasn't convinced.

Meanwhile, the fishermen were checking the traps when they noticed a strange pattern of footprints in the sand. They had heard of many strange creatures in the legends told by the elder but this one was new. It walked on four legs, like a pig, but it was clearly bigger. It had clawed-paws, that was for sure, but what kind of animal had claws in the area? None. The beast had somehow opened a few traps and got to the fish. Not the whole lot but it didn't leave empty-handed. The tracks led to the forest and disappeared among the leaves.

They couldn't understand from where had the animal come from. All they could hear was a big hawk hovering over the island.

Tui had been watching his daughter doing just fine with her duties. Everything was going smooth until one of the fishermen came to tell them the news. The missing fish, the beast… Were the gods against them? The matai (chief) frowned when Moana suggested to fish beyond the reef. That was the last drop!

"No one goes beyond the reef" Tui stated.

"I know. But if there are no fish in the lagoon..." she was dying to go to the shore but Tui was not going to have it. For ten years, he had been grateful to Mo for keeping his little girl safe but, what if that strange man came back to take her away again? Tui was not open to that possibility so he always kept her close.

"Moana..."

"And there's a whole ocean..."

"We have one rule" the matai didn't step back.

"An older rule, when there were fish"

"A rule that keep us safe!"

"But Dad!"

"Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water! Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the reef" he took away the oar Moana was holding. The girl frowned and ran away leaving them there. Tui knew that she would never forgive him if she that her own father was keeping her from seeing her friend again but Tui stood his ground and asked the fishermen about the creature. There was little to tell but the chief ordered guards around the fires to be sure. Meanwhile, Shina went to find her daughter under the coconut trees. She was really angry and the woman could relate but Shina also knew better.

"Well, it's like what you said in front of your dad standing on a boat"

"I didn't say go beyond the reef because I want to be on the ocean"

"But you still do. He's hard on you, because..."

"Because he doesn't get me"

"Because he was you. Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. He couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish what we can do is just not meant to be. We lost you for a really long time. We almost gave up hope but the gods were merciful. Now all we want is for you to be safe"

"My only wish is to be a good daughter. I want to help my people, I really do, but the only things I ever wanted for myself are always out of reach!"

"Moana…"

"If I can't sail or be in the water, why can't I send a word or anything to find my friend, the man who saved me?" the girl hugged her knees.

"Minnow, my dear little Minnow… I know he means a lot to you but you're not a child anymore" Shina looked at her daughter.

"I spent four years with him. When I was sick, sad or happy, he was there for me. Mo told me stories, played with me and even risked his life. I can't just leave him in the past!"

"… I know but this is your life now, Moana. You need to have your head here" Shina softly kissed her brow and walked away. The girl sighed and got up. She knew there was nothing to do about her father until Moana heard a cry. A beautiful hawk flew right above her head. It seemed to be on watch, judging by the circles on the air. The girl blinked. It looked beautiful. Moana smiled and was about to start walking back to her quarters when she saw Pua running towards her. Squeaking like crazy and in a frantic mood, something was scaring the poor piglet out of his head but what could it be?

"Pua, what is it?"

"Oiiiink!" he was freaked out.

"What? Where?" she asked getting up. The pig grabbed her skirt ant took her to the places where he had seen the eyes. "There is nothing here, silly"

"Oink!" Pua insisted and lifted the taro leaves with his snout. Moana then saw the strange tracks. Was there a strange creature on their island? Was he responsible for the missing fish? The girl couldn't be sure but something told her that, in order to help her people, he had to find that animal. The pig didn't seem to like the idea but she had made up her mind. She was going to proof everyone that Moana wasn't just a pretty face.

Meanwhile, Tui was also making plans. He had arranged all his warriors to find the animal and was talking to one of the members of the elder clans. With a bit of luck, Moana would be married before the next monsoon and their future would be in safe hands with the next new born.

* * *

Second chapter and following the movie to this point or so it seems.

Don't worry, it will all soon take a good turn.

More to come!

Happy holidays everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Moving on before I go away for a few days! It's time to see how is our big honcho faring. Will Moana get her recognition? Where is Tamatoa? And how come there are no coconuts with little umbrellas and straws? GEEZ! Let's go! A small one before leaving town!

 **InuBunnygirl:*Blushes* Ok, I'm going to HAVE to look up that song by the Samoan group.**

 **FINALLY! A realistic story about girls marrying BEFORE age 18.**

 **Ooh, what an interesting twist...Tama coming in soon?**

 _Me: About time too we get some realistic view of that. I read about the song in the Disney Wiki page of Tamatoa and presto! We both got real happy about it! I put the lyrics on the translator and the song talks about the treasures of the Pacific but, it's still cool! And as for the marriage, yes! People DID get married at that age back then and very frequently for other purposes that were not love. In Moana's case, it was a political matter most of the times. Always nice to read you, Inu!_

Tamatoa: How come the song doesn't talk about me?

Me: Cuz they didn't know you were still around, big guy. Still, they DO cheer your name, right?

Tamatoa: YAY!

Stitch: Ba'aq-quasr!

Me: Just a little.

Kakamora: (Playing the song)

* * *

 **3\. Treasures**

" _O te Tamatoa_

 _Tamatoa o te Pasifika_

 _O te Tamatoa_

 _Tamatoa o te Pasifika_ "

Te Vaka

"OUCH!"

"For the third hundredth time, STAY STILL!"

"Am trying but this freaking hurts!"

"Big baby… If you don't stay still, the sap doesn't works"

"You've been putting this stuff for who knows for how long and it still doesn't work!" Tamatoa was lying in a corner of his cave while the ever-patient 'Skull Bird' Mabarowa took care of the cracks in his shell. Every since that incident in the island, the coconut crab feared for his invincible armor and despite his first doubts, he had no choice but to let the bird put his pieces back together. It was a hard task and Tamatoa's size didn't make it easier. The energy of the hook had almost penetrated into the crab and had started a few changes that, for now, weren't visible but the worst of the damage was mostly under control and the cracks were almost all sealed.

"I think I don't need to remind you who's the doctor and who's the patient" Skull Bird sighed. He knew everything about the monsters in Lalotai but one thing was to know them and other was outstanding them. The bird sighed and went on with his choir until all the cracks were covered with his special sap. "If you weren't so reckless, this mess could have been avoided" grumbled Mabarowa.

"You tell that to Maui. Stupid demigod!"

"What he did had some logic, at least. Drain the hook's power so that it doesn't corrupt you and get away from there. For someone as clueless as Maui, he did use his head… unlike you" grumbled the bird. "You can't trust Ilaila about those matters"

"Hey, it WAS a great plan"

"Ugh, fine. Just hold still, ok?" Mabarowa grunted and went on with his work until all the shell was covered. "Well, that's it for today. Just try to keep together for a while, ok?"

"…Right, right" Tamatoa replied but he seemed bugged by something.

"What is it?" Skull Bird stared at him.

"I dunno what you are talking about"

"Yes you do. Something's bothering you, Red"

"Well, uh"

"Go ahead"

"You said that 'so that it doesn't corrupt you'. What did you mean?"

"… I'm not going to hit around the bush. Let's list the facts, ok? You are a coconut crab, not a man. Obviously. You are a monster, not a god. You are ageless and this is your realm. Rock facts so far. Now, for the tricky part. The hook works with divine mana, you don't and due to this, they must not mix. Only half-breeds like Maui can have both and not without risks. Each of these energies, without a balance element, contaminates the others. Your mana can't work with a god's. The consequences could be disastrous and right now, your body is trying to adjust to the effects of the residue. These cracks are part of those effects but who knows"

"But, when I was down here, nothing happened"

"Egg-xactly. Down here. This is our realm. Your mana is stable in this place but not outside. Same happens with the blue energy" Skull Bird was dead serious and Tama knew it. "I can't predict what is doing to you but it won't be pretty"

"…" Tamatoa went quiet and waited for Mabarowa to be gone before letting out a long sigh. Did that mean that he was changing somehow? Into what? Something uglier and not shiny? The crab shrank a little bit more with that though. Under his shell, he felt bubbling and growling. Tama only curled tighter.

"Why does that make you sweat?" a female voice said. Outside his cave, his only neighbor was resting against the wall. Not far from the giant oyster, lived a sea monster that went by many names but everybody called her J.J "Jolly". Long neck, eel look-alike with her horse-like mane, four limbs, tail and a shiny caring nature, she was perhaps the less-ill-hearted creature in Lalotai. Rumor had it that Jolly ended up in the Realm because she lost her previous partner. Tama and her had never been friends but respected each other. "I've told you hundreds of times to ignore the slug, Toa. You should have listened"

"I'm not worried about him right now"

"No, you're worried because you might turn into something uglier or mindless" they shared a glance. "Tama, you might not have noticed but you're a monster, man. That will never change" she softened her expression. "Take me for example. I'm always going to be me, no matter what they call me or how I look"

"You don't get it, woman"

"I'm getting it better than you, that's for sure. Ok, so Skull Bird has give you the Heebie-Jeebies so what? You're still the same big ol'crab. Don't freak out so much, mate. You always say you're tough, it's good time to prove it"

"…"

"Well, anyway, I'll be around if you want to talk. And, Tama, try not to get obsess over this, ok? Maui is your rival but not the one responsible for things you decide" Jolly decided to drop the topic and returned to her place, leaving Tamatoa to his thoughts. It was true that in the outside he was still the same but he felt different inside. Something was off about him and that couldn't be good. He knocked the side to close the shell and turned on all his bright colors. He had never been afraid of the dark but for once, he was afraid even of himself. His treasures shone blue and bright but good were they if his problem was not how he looked but something deeper.

* * *

Tamatoa played with fire and now, he gets burnt.

I decided to have Jolly playing as his conscience for a while. It must be a relief to have her among all those monsters.

More to come in a few days!

See you soon, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Back from my holidays and with a big addition to my Ohana. My little nephew Hector was born a few days ago so I welcome him like he deserves: telling a story. And so, this story goes on in his honor. Time to check on Moana's family and see what it could have been with a bigger family on the movie (I have a few siblings myself) and we must not forget that it was very common to have large families back in those days. One big hug from here for LokiFenokee for her awesome story and our best wishes for FrostedDusk and her story "Boat Snack". But before that, let's see the mails! Boys!

 **InuBunnygirl: *Shrieks happily while jumping up and down, excited.* Yay! A Tamatoa centered chapter! *Shrieks again.***

 **I hope that the backlash isn't too serious...Ooh Tama having to work with Maui to reverse the effects would be hilarious...sorry, Tama, but I like stories that need you two working together. *Shrugs***

Tamatoa: As long as you stay in the fan club is ok, chérie. Wish me luck! I might have to work with Hook Boy but I'll beat him good first!

 _Me: He has been thinking a whole list during the break, tell you that. Tama, be nice!_

 **Phoenix: (chapter 1) That song is my favorite! It's fits so well too**.

 _Me: When I heard it, I thought of Maui from the very first verse. Tama didn't like it but was happy to find the song with his name on it_.

Kakamora: Drum-tap-drum-drum-tap (Crab gets country song)

 _Me: Not really. It's a pretty good song._

Stitch: Gaba ika tasoopa?

 _Me: Not sure, Blue. Something tells me they haven't got over the fact that there is no song called Coconut warriors. I only one song about coconuts…_

 _"Hoi've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts._  
 _There they are a-standin' in a row._  
 _Big ones, small ones, some as big as yer 'ead!"_

 _And they seem to like it. Anyway, let's go!_

* * *

 **4\. Stayin´ together**

" _You and me been together for a long, long time_

 _and we always pull through_

 _Every time that we're going its a little bit rough_

 _I know i can count on you_

 _Cuz every day's a new adventure long as I'm with you_

 _And you're never gonna have to go it alone_ "

Shane Sutton

The village was nice. Really nice. Simple people living simple lives. He had to admit that it was something good after crossing so many islands filled with people who were still resentful or desperate. He somehow envied those mortals and pitied them. Their past was lost and yet, certain happiness had found his way into the existence of these humans. They play, harvest, fish and walk through each day like it was the last. He would never have anything of that. Not a ghost of a chance. The demigod had been hiding all morning and only coming out of the forest to find food.

Sigh. Hu?

"Moana! Mo! You have a moment?" cried a powerful yet friendly voice. A small group of young men was sitting next to the beach. His attention was soon in a familiar figure. The same young woman he had seen at the border of the forest was now heading towards the youngsters and it was soon clear they were related. "Heard of your argument with Father, you shouldn't have tick him like that"

"I had to, Wakaroa. If he doesn't let us fish over the reef, our people will…" she talked to the chubby one.

"The rules are there for something, Mo" grumbled the oldest and first-born, Taitai.

"Yes but we need to look for open fishing or else…"

"You can't know that" he said again while his brothers could only stare.

"Yes, I do! Fetu! You are with me about this one, right?" the girl gave a pleading look to one of the older brothers. The demigod could tell he was a dreamer and probably was often with his sister's side but maybe not this time.

"Moana, please. I want to cross the barrier too but remember what happened the last time we tried?"

"Uh"

"You almost got us all drowned" two of the brothers were obviously twins and older than the girl.

"Look, Tamati… Uso, you too. I didn't mean going too far that day, really. I just got, uh" Moana stuttered.

"Carried away, perhaps?" said the most vain of the nine brothers. "You get that a lot, sis. How are you going to get married if you keep rushing to the boats?"

"Aulelei, darling. You are not the one to talk, really"

"Why not?"

"Because while I rush for the boats, you rush from girl to girl!" Moana replied and her brothers sniggered.

"She's right!" said the little one, Manu. Considered by some, a loner, Manu was the little 'runt' but he had a deep connection with Moana.

"No, she's not" frown Aulelei.

"Moana's right, brother, and you know it. Father is always telling you" Toa, the second brother, stated. Moana smiled. Her big brother was the warrior of the family and he usually had Taitai's back.

"Keep going like that and they will marry you by force" what Taitai said erased the seventh brother smile. "And so will you, Moana"

"Father will never do that to Mo, Toa. She's the flower of this family" argued Mauga, one of the youngest.

"He will and you all know it" the oldest and future chief was not joking. "C'mon. We got a waka to prepare for our next catch" they got back to work. The young woman looked down and sighed. "And so should you, Mo. Go to Mother. She might have chores for you"

"But…" she stared at Taitai but he was stern. The brothers got back to their things but Wakaroa walked to her before she could leave.

"I'm sorry, Mo. I'm really am. I know how much all this means to you"

"Father never understands it. I want to be near the ocean because I miss my friends"

"The man who saved you?" the fourth brother looked at her softly.

"Yes and the ocean itself. I hate so much being just… this. Someone who will marry a man she hardly knows, have children and that's pretty much it. I wish I was like you and could take the waka, feel the ocean by my side..." Moana looked down.

"…" the young man gently held his sister's chin up. "You are more than just a pretty face, Mo. I know you are. Don't give up just yet, ok?" she nodded. "Once we find that strange animal, everything will be back to normal and Father will reconsider. You'll see"

"Thank you so much, Waka" Moana gave him a big hug.

"You're welcome, sis. Besides, it's no fun if I can't ask Maui to look after you" he pointed at the figurehead of his canoe. The face of the legendary demigod was carved to protect the sailors of the waka and lead the way. "He'll show us the good way" Wakaroa was one of the few in Motonui who still believed in the demigod's good actions.

"I hope you're right" Moana felt her determination coming back and made up her mind to find the so-called monster. She ran back towards the huts, not knowing that the demigod had seen everything and was now considering a route of action. Meanwhile, the young girl thought of her brothers and how was their path decided.

Taitai, the oldest, was the first one in line to be the future chief. He was strong and born-leader. Toa, the second, was a warrior with clear ideas and the courage of a shark. No enemy could take down his determination. Fetu, the dreamer and artist, was always cheering her up but his head was never far from his stories and getting a wife. Wakaroa, the fourth brother, was the friendly member of the family and Father was confident that he would eventually become husband to the daughter of a neighboring tribe while the young man's thoughts were beside his mother and siblings. Tamati and Uso, the twins, were brilliant sailors and row in perfect harmony. They would never leave the fishing pond. Aulelei, the seventh, was a ladies 'man and a lover with several broken hearts behind his tail. Mauga, the eighth and younger than Mo, was a loud mouth and was never happy with anything or so it seemed. Manu was the little one and a loner, Father never knew where the Gods would want the boy to be.

Moana's nine brothers had a full set of possibilities. She had none. What were the odds? The only thing left for her was to prove Tui that she wasn't a little girl and a peace warrant. And perhaps, even if she didn't know it, a certain demigod could help her with that.

* * *

Lots of research there. Each brother has a name related with his personality (except for Wakaroa, whose name was already decided by Disney).

I'm going to bed! And so are the guys.

See you all real soon!


End file.
